Party in New York!
Title: 'Party In New York '''Players: 'Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, Pyotr Zagadka, Ryan Rivers, Michael Donovan, and Jason Briggs 'Location: 'Maxwell Ranch and New York '''Synopsis: '''The big trip day has finally arrived! ''LOG BEGINS'' Elizabeth Maxwell is pretty much sitting on the opened hatchway of Squadship 191, looking down at several sheets of paper that she has in hand, shuffling between them. Heather O'Leary is under the 'hood' of 570, looking over the Cannons. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at 570, sighing at it, and walking over quickly, wrapping an arm around Heather's waist. "How's it looking?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Bout what I expected." She reaches in, and removes the Laser Pump. She looks at it, strainingg to hold it. She shrugs and sets it down. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods, blushing and kissing softly. "I still feel bad that I didn't check it good enough. I hate to think about what might have happened if it had wound up being taken into combat like it is..." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Well, it would have been the bait... and the rear weapons do still work." The smile is somewhat forced, but than, when it comes to surprise, the rear lasers are good at it. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and strokes your hair. "Well, maybe. Need to have someone separate in the rear though, so it doesn't require flying straight so they can fly in you up in the meantime." She kisses softly again. "Everything else all right? You know I worry about you..." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Liz... Everything with me is fine. You'll probably know before me, if something is wrong..." She shrugs, "As to the flying straight... there is a control you can use with your feet, to control where the rear lasers point.... Surprised you haven't found that." Elizabeth Maxwell flinches a little at the sigh, and hugs tightly, then slips back a little, hmming and nodding. "Well, usually I'm trying to get someone back in front of me, so I can see what I'm doing better." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Remind me to show you the way to make the Rear Turret Controls show up on the windshield... Got some interesting Holo-Capabilities for that... You can still see where you are going, too." Heather O'Leary smiles at Liz, "When were we heading Shopping?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles up and nods, then hmms. "Well, as soon as everyone's ready..." She holds up the list then. "I was just going over the list, actually." Heather O'Leary says, "Ryan, Pyotr? Elizabeth and I are getting ready to head to New York... You ready to join us?" Pyotr Zagadka says, "Da, I was nap-ink.. Give me 5 minutes and I will be ready." Pyotr Zagadka arrives from Infirmary. Jason Briggs says, "I will join ya" Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around and nestles her head, kissing softly. "Need to get to New York and have a good time for a while." Ryan Rivers says, "I guess I am... Should I just wear normal clothes or something else... Not sure where we are going exactly... 'Shopping' is rather vague considering the group we are currently with." Heather O'Leary says, "Well, I do need to go get some new Leather Pants... So some upscale shopping will be happening..." Heather O'Leary smiles, and nods. Pyotr Zagadka steps out of the infirmary, rubbing his eyes as he clears the area. He pretends he doesn't see the woman in their intimate moment and double steps it upstairs to his room... 3 Minutes later he is on his way back down, a black duffle bag over his shoulder and in clean clothes. Pyotr Zagadka also has a small boombox in his freehand Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Yes, but shopping for us first.. eh? Shopping for everyone's food, TP, and the like can wait for Kansas City on the way back... Unless it is something better gotten in New York..." Jason Briggs says, "I am gonna stay and keep watch, I had my lil vacation, you guys go and enjoy yourselves, I will keep watch over things."" Heather O'Leary says, "You sure Jason?" Pyotr Zagadka says, "If you can, please check on.. uhm... experiment in my room? And don't touch box with big red shiny button." Ryan Rivers says, "I know I was gone for a few days... But vacation wasn't the right work I'd use for it. I shouldn't ask about the experiment, should I?" Jason Briggs says, "I am sure, just do me a favor, bring me back some New York Cheese cake and it will be all good, you want anything Angelica?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Definitely. Food has to be last, as I've previously mentioned. Not everything on the list is food, but it is stuff that can wait till later." Pyotr Zagadka says, "Uhm... No, Comrade Ryan. Just... uh.... If smell like alcoholic antiseptic from my room starts.. Get gas mask, go in, and turn large lever all way clockwise." Jason Briggs says, "You guys have fun, I am gonna get to work, been gone while everything happened here, it's the least i could do." Heather O'Leary glances at Pyotr, and smiles. "Music for flying? I haven't replaced my little CD Player for my flight suit yet... I miss Music while flying..." Pyotr Zagadka clears his throat and smiles at the pair as he closes in. "So we ready for, I believe you amerikans say, Roadtrip?" he asks... his smile turning into that cute/charming/goofy grin. He holds up the boombox. "Da.... You name it, probably have it on one ov 2 dozen overburnt mix cd's/ Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather. "Remind me when we're around an electronics store, if I could get a portable CD player or three, I could probably wire them up into a couple fighters for people..." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, and smiles, "All right... how about Broken, by Seether and Amy Lee?" Heather O'Leary says, "Ryan, you coming along?" Pyotr Zagadka OHS and quickly puts down his bags. "Before we go... present." he says. Grinning way evily he opens his duffle bag and there are.. uhm.. a few small bricks of something that looks suspiciously like a familiar type of green paper. Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Is that... Money?" Jason Briggs says, "If there is any problems, I will radio in" Ryan Rivers arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Heather O'Leary says, "Well, we won't hear you in New York Jason... Out of Range..." Jason Briggs says, "I know that, is there an emergency channel that can raise the military or some other help?" Pyotr Zagadka coughs. "Uhm, da. Really, not as much as looks.. Funny amerikcan money.. all same colour. Small and large de-nom-imiations." He chuckles, shaking his head. "You not believe things resistance found in old amerikcan embassy in Moscow and Berlin. Friend found a Harley Davidson." Heather O'Leary glances at Elizabeth, "You want the one you were sitting in? Or just any of them?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Funny Money? As in Counterfeit?" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks at little at Heather, raising her eyebrows. "Hm? Oh, doesn't matter." She laughs a little then. "Russian money isn't all the same color? Different ones per denomination? I know some places have that..." Ryan Rivers comes in, dressed for a night out. After all, while he isn't too sure either of the girls even care (though he figures Heather will at least notice a little), looking good in a big city trip is important to him. Looking about, he offers, "So... We waiting for anyone else, or this it?" Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "Oh no.. real.. Only a few grand, though. Some is also my savings I converted on German Black market before I ship over. I left rubles and euros in the safe." Heather O'Leary smiles over at Ryan, "Just you..." She shakes her head slightly, someone decided to dress up. She glances back to Pyotr and nods, "Keep it... I have something that will cover our expenses tonight. No Worries." Pyotr Zagadka raises an eyebrow. "Sure?" he asks. "The thought of spending amerikcan spy money is appealing!" Heather O'Leary smiles, "Yes, Pyotr, you keep it. Spend it when ever you want." Ham might shoot her for saying that, but Ham doesn't need to know. Pyotr Zagadka shrugs and stuffs the handfuls of 5's and tens, all wrapped in brown paper bands deeper into his duffle then zips it up. Ryan Rivers puts his hands in his pockets, just arching a brow at Pyotr. "I suppose I am the only one here with a 'normal' income, aren't I..." He knows that everyone here gets their money one way or another... It is all just 'war' related. Heather O'Leary glances at Ryan, "Well, I think my paycheck is pretty normal... Mind you, gaining Regular Pay, and than Combat Pay 24/7 is a good way to make your balance rise..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Pyotr, then laughs, nodding ad heather and snuggling. Pyotr Zagadka makes a face. "I had live on Teachers stipend." he says as he straightens up. "Freelance.. work helped out lot." Ryan Rivers hrms and nods. "Well, I suppose the night isn't getting any younger... Take it we are taking one of the Skythingies in?" he asks, looking to one of the alien ships. Heather O'Leary motions to Squad Ship #191, "Yeah. Got plenty of room in it, unless you want to try to squeeze into my Harrier?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs. "Well, I could fit into your lap, the other two having to share a seat might be a problem." She glances between Pyotr and Ryan, grinning slightly. Pyotr Zagadka eyes the british jet with a raised eyebrow. Heather O'Leary smiles at her American Marine Jet. Than she turns for the Squad Ship, "Well folks, Irish Red Airlines Flight 1 Departing for New York, is now boarding." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs, slipping for the door. "Sounds like a time." Ryan Rivers is about to remark on sharing a seat with Pyotr but thankfully he doesn't have to. That being the case, Ryan just makes his way over toward the Squad Ship and climbs in. Pyotr Zagadka follows behind the women, chuckling... then quickly calls out "/SHOTGUN!/" Into the fighter... Heather O'Leary slips behind the controls of the Squad Ship, and starts to preflight the Squad Ship. "Please keep all tray tables in their back and upright positions, and when the Captain turns off the Seatbelt sign, Ryan and Pyotr will do a strip tease for the females on board." Ryan Rivers gives a smirk, then just makes his way into the backmost seat. Why he does that despite this being a social trip? Who knows. Pyotr Zagadka stows the duffle bag behind the copilot seat, and slips into the comfy chair. he eyes Heather wryly, raising a brow, and grins. "But we not have first date yet!" he admonishes her. He looks back at Ryan and Elizabeth, winking. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs, slipping for one of the other back seats and shaking her head slightly, rolling her eyes. Heather O'Leary smirks at Pyotr, and than looks thoughtful. She smiles, and bets she can make this Squad Ship do what she did with the Skyfighter, on the last trip from New York.... Pyotr Zagadka brings up the secondary controls like an old hand. He hasn't got to pilot since reaching america, so he will enjoy re-familiarizing himself with the ship. "Oh, and no barrel rolls please." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at that, shaking her head a little bit. "Silly Pyotr. Why not?" Pyotr Zagadka groans. "On empty stomach will be not fun." he gripes. Ryan Rivers just buckles himself in as best he could. "No strip-tease... I figure if we get getting our wounds mended in found of each other, we see enough as is... Though I admit that sort of red really doesn't match your nice hair," Ryan offers to Heather. A dig... or an honest compliment? Who knows. As for the barrel rolls, he shrugs. "As long as I have my belt on... I don't care about the ship as long as it doesn't crash." Heather O'Leary pulls a bag of crackers from her bag, along with some water, "Well, you'd better eat... The fastest, and safest way to New York, starts out with going into Orbit.... Instead of an hour, we'll be there in 10 minutes... But attaining Orbit will be a ride straight up. Hope you can handle the 5 gees..." Heather O'Leary glances back at Ryan, and she seems not to know how to take what he said. She blushes, but says softly, but still audibly, "Thanks... I Think... If it means you like my hair, that is good... if it means something else...?" She shrugs. Pyotr Zagadka shoots a look at Ryan. "Don't jinx us, tavorich." he tells the cop, smirking. "Already crashed once.. and only fixed from being shot last night...." he shuts up as she says ORBIT... Sighing he settles in his chair and pulls out a few slim jims and a can of Orange Crush. He reaches down and turns on the small boombox. "You fly, I be dj." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at Ryan's comment, reaching up to tickle Heather before strapping herself in. "Oh dear..." Heather O'Leary nods, "If we go into Combat, you had better have some 80's Hair-band Music ready to go...." She smiles, and flips a switch. The hatch closes with a swish, and the craft lifts off a few inches. She moves her hands deftly along with the controls, and the craft drifts out of the barn You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. The boombox comes to life.... From it's small but rather nicely sounding speakers the first track wafts through the shuttle. R.E.M.'s Man in the Moon. Pyotr Zagadka hmmmmmms.... He toes the boombox wit his boot and it shuffles... until the familiar sound of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody starts. Heather O'Leary frowns at the first track, but shrugs. If it gets too annoying, she'll reach over and skip the track. She grins, "Hang on to your hats... and lunches!" With that, she pushes the speed control full forward, and pulls back on the control stick. Before you can even realize it, the Visitor craft is flying at Mach 2, and going 'up' at about 75+ degrees Vertical. Heather O'Leary smiles as the Track is switched. Elizabeth Maxwell closes her eyes at the full speed ascent, gripping the arms of her seat a little more tightly, and waiting for the speed to increase exponentially. Pyotr Zagadka chews on slim jim and washes it down with his orange crush.... mmmmmmm. The breakfast of champions. Ryan Rivers smiles faintly. "I like the hair..." he offers more to himself than anyone else, keeping himself somewhat introverted tonight for whatever reason. He doesn't seem too upset, just quieter than usual. He pauses at the Slim Jim/Orange Crush Combo, just wincing as he does. Heather O'Leary smiles as the Track is switched. The music changes to Megadeaths Sweating Bullets. Jason Briggs says, "Good luck guys and fly the friendly skies" Heather O'Leary lets the craft come back to Horizontal Flight, as theyview port shows they are in Space. Not bad for a 3 minute flight of 5 -10 gees. Elizabeth Maxwell lets go of the arms of her seat then, and concentrates more on keeping her ears partially shielded from the music. She closes her eyes then, trying to find a little more distance from it. Heather O'Leary glances at Pyotr, "Can we try something a little less... angry?" Michael Donovan shrugs slightly at that. "Ehhh, it's got a nice beat and you can dance to it. I'll give it a 58." Ryan Rivers just clenches his seat a little tighter than before, but other than that, doesn't really reach to the change in music or flight style. He was somewhat of a thrill seeker in his college days after all. Heather O'Leary smiles at the fact that she is in space... She turns in the opposite direction of orbit, and kicks the throttle forward. Not all the way... Almost FTL would be too likely to punch them into the Moon.... Pyotr Zagadka sighs and nudges the boombox... Guns and Roses Paradise City starts playing. "Better?" he asks?" Elizabeth Maxwell's hands slip back down to the arms of her seat, but her eyes remain closed, and her expression doesn't change. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and points down to Pyotr, "There is your country..." They seem to be moving very fast, and they are approaching, than passing, and finally past, Russia in about 90 seconds. Already, they are over the Western part of Europe. Michael Donovan smirks lightly at the remark. "Ever think of starting up your own chartering business, Heather?" he asks wryly. Pyotr Zagadka looks down at Mother Russia, the Ukraine in particular... and is quiet. Elizabeth Maxwell's eyes finally open, and she looks down a little bit, smiling. Heather O'Leary glances over at Mike, when did Donovan show up? She shrugs, "Well, considering I always wanted to be an Astronaut, this is the best thing in the world for me..." She pushes the controller forward, while easing off the throttle. The Squad Ship begins to enter the atmosphere, just as it hits the Atlantic Ocean over France. Ryan Rivers just looks out the window, wincing as he does. Space.... Did they have to go up into space. He's just surprised he didn't black out like they do in the movies... Guess the alien tech is just that good or something. Either way, he still rather quiet as he watches the world in a rather new way. Well, maybe not too new now, they are down into the clouds, and that causes Heather's hands to move more, adjusting for the proper re-entry vector. Heather says softly, "3 Minutes to the Big Apple. We are encountering some light turbulence, so maybe, if you unbuckled, you'd better buckle back up..." She winces as a particularly bad air pocket slams against the squad ship. "Damn... Sorry..." She slows the craft more. Pyotr Zagadka breaks his gaze off the small world below and watches over the co-pilot controls.. still silent. Elizabeth Maxwell oofs a little at that, laughing slightly. "Nice..." Michael Donovan, having done a few of these orbital flights in the past, was apparently smart enough to have remained buckled. "The only way to fly," he opines, in a way perhaps more meant to coax his stomach into remaining inside his body. Heather O'Leary bites her lip, as she sees some storm clouds, "This oughta be fun..." She begins a slow turn to avoid the worst of the storm. No Lightning, just rain. Nothing too bad. In the distances, the lights of New York can be seen. She reaches over and flips a switch that turns on the IFF. It lets the Military AA Batteries in New York know they are friendly. Elizabeth Maxwell watches the clouds go by quietly, smiling. She glances forward at the IFF engage, smiling happily at it, and settling back into her seat. Pyotr Zagadka inhales softly, staring at New York as it grows before him. "Wow." he says. On the boombox, "Just what I needed." by the Cars starts playing. Ryan Rivers remains watching the reentry, the US... The Eastern Seaboard.... And the State of New York. As the city itself comes up, he is still silent. Perhaps in awe... Perhaps in thought. Either way, he just fiddles with his belt buckle quietly, hrmming to himself. Heather O'Leary passes the Statue of Liberty as she brings the ship in for approach to the Airport (La Gaurdia, or is it JFK?). She smiles at Lady Liberty, and softly says, "Hi there... good to see you." She blushes, as she realizes she said it out loud. She reaches for the Radio, and calls for Landing Clearance. "This is LA Resistance Flight 1... requesting Landing Clearance." Pyotr Zagadka looks at Heather and grins as she sequesters the Lady of Liberty which they pass.. and stifles a chuckle. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit, leaning forward and patting Heather on the shoulder. Heather O'Leary receives landing clearance, and sets the Squad Ship down on a special area, set aside for Visitor Craft. Outside, You go to Airport. Ryan Rivers just gives a small snort, though the fact that he is smirking suggest that it isn't a snort of true disdain. When the ship has landed, he unbuckles himself. "Well, that was... interesting," he offers with the small smirk still remaining. Heather O'Leary shuts the Squad Ship down, and she glances back at Ryan, wondering if something is wrong with him. Maybe She'll be able to find out later. She opens the hatch, so people can leave, while she continues the process of shutting down the Squad Ship. Pyotr Zagadka slowly stands and stretches. "Great flight, Heather." he congratulates her. He pulls his wallet from his duffle, which he will leave here, and a few other things he stuffs into his ground length oilskin duster, the follows heather out. Michael Donovan removes his restraints and pulls himself upright. "We seem to be finding ourselves here an awful lot lately, don't we?" he asks the group in general. Heather O'Leary actually hasn't left her seat yet. At Mike's comment, she pales, remembering her last trip here... or bits of it. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Mike and shakes her head a little, slipping up for Heather and hugging her tightly. Pyotr Zagadka looks back as well. "Maybe you." he says, smirking. "me, I never been to New York, nyet." Michael Donovan winces visibly as he realizes that proverbial moment too late that he shouldn't have put things in quite that way. It's probably largely due to the fact that he hasn't seen or heard from the person who usually keeps him from saying or doing stupid things in over a week now. Ryan Rivers gives Mike the classic 'I feel for you' with the foot in mouth demo, moving toward the door. "Come on guys... By the time we get there, everything will be closed. We need to get the lead out. I know it's time off, but if we wanted to sit around, we could have done that at the Ranch," he says with a small smile. Heather O'Leary says softly, "The shops stay open pretty late... The last Broadway show won't have it's final curtain call for an hour..." She sighs, and stands up. Ahh, New York... The City that never sleeps. Pyotr Zagadka ooohs. "This is so cool!" he says, all excited.. he seems like a kid all of a sudden, really. Bouncing with energy. "New York, Here I come!" Elizabeth Maxwell keeps hugging tightly, nodding to Heather and stroking her hair. "So, where should we go first?" Michael Donovan grins broadly at Pyotr's open enthusiasm. Looking back towards Ryan, he mumbles, "I wonder if he'll still feel the same way after his first honest-to-god New York mugging?" Pyotr Zagadka smirkks back at Donovan, grinning mischievously. "If I can survive Red Square, I sure can survive Time Square same." he jokes. Heather O'Leary winks at Liz, and moves behind Mike. She holds her finger in the 'kiddy gun' pose, and sticks it in his back, "Gimme your cash!" she says, in an obviously faked New Yawker voice. Heather O'Leary releases the controls of Visitor Squad Ship #191. Michael Donovan has left. Ryan Rivers has left. Heather O'Leary has left. Pyotr Zagadka has left. Ryan Rivers is about to respond to Mike when the hold up happens. "Hey now... New York isn't all that bad. Just say out of Harlem and we should be fiiine." Looking about for the exits, he hrms to himself. "So... Where to? I've heard guns and leather pants were on the agenda... So who other than Heather needs stuff? I know I could use a few new threads... Though considering how rarely you guys go for a night on the town without blowing something up... Not sure I will need much in the way of stylish clothing," he offers with a wink. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at Heather, rolling her eyes at her antics to Mike, and tickling her again. "Silly Heather." Heather O'Leary smiles at Ryan, "Hey now. You find me a good C&W Bar, and I'll go out dancing any night you care to name... And when I say good, I mean Texas Good. Sawdust on the floor, Lone Star beer on tap..." Pyotr Zagadka mmmmms.. Leather pants and guns. "I want PlayStation 2." he says, quickly. "And, da, leather pants and much guns." Michael Donovan turns and winks at Elizabeth. "Thanks, I owe you one." Ryan Rivers coughs as looks over toward Heather. "Texas dancing? I am used to the club scene... Not exactly the sort for line dancing and..." Ryan pauses at Pyotr. "You want leather pants too? Sheesh, keep this up and EVERYONE is going to be wanting leather pants." Pyotr Zagadka pouts faintly now at Ryan. "Well fine." he says. "I will be diff'rent.. I get ALLIGATORskin pants." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "We aren't buying any guns here in New York Folks.... Just clothes, and things cheaper than the groceries in Kansas City, the best Grocery Town, north or south of the Dust line, at least, recently." She shrugs slightly, "Elizabeth has a list.. however... I want everyone to buy something that is just for them... something they wouldn't have bought for themselves." She smiles, "I've got 8 months of Combat Pay, and I mean, Combat pay that is accrued every hour of every day since I landed in San Diego that I need to spend... So let's go shopping, eh?" Heather finishes. Pyotr Zagadka woots. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and rolls her eyes, hmming a little bit. She pulls her list out of her jacket, dangling it some. "You probably deserve more combat pay than you're getting. Between sleeping with me and what just happened..." She grins a little. Heather O'Leary laughs, "You aren't dangerous, Dear... It's the rest of the people on the ranch I get the Combat pay for. I mean, have you seen Tyler in the morning before his first pot of Coffee? Or Donovan for that matter?" Michael Donovan blinks once, evidently not wrapping his head as completely over the idea of post-combat shopping sprees as the rest of the group. But as one of the designated leader types, he's in the habit of not thinking about his own needs pretty much most of the time. Ryan Rivers blinks. He doesn't know how sleeping with a girl someone likes is considered a punishable offense in most cases, so he just looks to Mike, thinking it just must be some inside joke that he's missing out. Either way, he just quietly follows behind in the rear. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at Heather and tickles a little bit, again. "Except when I'm growling in the morning, yes?" She looks around then. "Actually, I try avoid seeing anyone before their first pot of coffee. Except you, since I know I can get a good response out of you anyway, depending on what I do to get it." She smiles a little more brightly and bounces her eyebrows. Heather O'Leary blushes and mutters, "Not in front of the..." Well, she was going to say children, but that might be insulting, "menfolk...." Pyotr Zagadka isn't paying much attention to overtones or undertones.. He doesn't know everyone well enough yet. He straightens himself up and brushes that silver lock in his otherwise red hair from his bifocaled eyes. "Uhm.. We /are/ going to go shopp-ink, da?" Heather O'Leary nods to Pyotr, "Yes, let us get to the Subway, and to Times Square...." She leads the way. Heather O'Leary moves to the Manhattan . Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, following along and looking around quickly. You go to Manhattan. Pyotr Zagadka arrives from Airport. Michael Donovan arrives from Airport. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, She mutters to Elizabeth, "I think I need to talk to Ryan. He seemed pretty distant earlier. Ryan Rivers arrives from Airport. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit, and hmms. She mutters to Heather, "I'm sorry, honey... probably should, before things get out of hand, though..." She hugs Heather softly, then. Heather O'Leary looks thoughtfully over at Ryan, than sighs again. She mutters to Elizabeth. "In a few minutes... You take everyone ahead, and we'll follow." Pyotr Zagadka just follows along, hands in pockets, gawking at everything. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at Heather, and nods slightly. She mutters to Heather, "All right... lead them to /where/, though? I've never been here..." Heather O'Leary points to Times Square, just a couple blocks up. Ryan Rivers just continues watching on. He pauses at the look Heather gives him, but figures the girls are just being girls. He puts his arms behind his head, clearly content to be silent as he walks with the rest of the group. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather, glancing back to the others, and heading for the square. Heather O'Leary slips back, so that she is standing by Ryan. She looks at him again, and smiles. She asks him softly, "Stop and talk to me for a few minutes?" Michael Donovan walks along at a steady clip, his eyes kept steadily straightforward, rather than up or around in a touristy kind of fashion. Ryan Rivers offers a smile in return, it is a bit weak than most of his expressions due to his uncertainty. "Sure," he says with a nod, just watching the rest as they go on. Pyotr Zagadka continues walking along, starring at this, that and the other. He seems to find everything fascinating. You go to Times Square. Pyotr Zagadka arrives from Manhattan. Michael Donovan arrives from Manhattan. Back with Heather and Ryan... Heather O'Leary waits for everyone to get ahead, and she stops and asks Ryan softly, "What is wrong Ryan? You have seemed to be kind of... Well... not yourself tonight. Did... Did I do something wrong? Or someone else?" "It's nothing about you. Really. Just had to deal with some stuff at home, that's all," Ryan replies with uncertainty, still trying to keep his eye on the group so Heather and himself don't get too separated from them all. "It's fine. Really." Heather O'Leary looks down at Ryan, and than, turns his face to look at her, softly, "Ryan... Talk to me about it. This is supposed to be fun... And don't worry about them, I have their Cell Numbers, we can find where they are..." She sighs, "I may be in love with Elizabeth... I may be a lesbian, or not... but that doesn't mean I don't care about my friends, and I can't stand to see you so... well, it seems depressed." Or not? Well, while that takes him a little by surprise, Ryan just looks to the ground. "It's nothing really. You know how I told you how my parents were going to take the death of the pope poorly and the stuff with the town? Well, my dad took it rather worse than usual... Had a heart attack. It's why I was gone for two days. Was visiting my dad in the hospital. He should make somewhat of a recovery, hit him rather hard. I didn't want to tell people about it because well, didn't figure it was something that really needed to be talked about, you know?" he replies with a smile, clearing bucking up rather well. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I understand... I know how that could make you feel the way you do..." She bits her lip and says softly, "But remember that you have friends here. No matter what happens, we will try to help you through it... and right now, what you need is a night of fun." She kisses Ryan's cheek, and hugs him quickly. "I lost my parents a couple years ago... if you ever need an ear to talk to, or whatever... look me up, will you?" Ryan Rivers remains somewhat unphased as he doesn't blush as he might have in times past, though he does manage a sincere smile, though it is a weak one. "I'll do that," he offers quietly. "He'll be fine, just knocked me a bit of a loop, that's all. So, shall we catch up to the others?" Heather O'Leary nods, links her arm through Ryan's, and says, "We shall... And we *will* have fun tonight, and tomorrow, perhaps, eh?" While in Times Square... Pyotr Zagadka wows quietly, looking at the huge COCA-COLA sign. He grins and looks back at everyone, almost bouncing where he stands. "I can't believe I am /here/." he says. "All life I wanted to come, now I am!" he says gleefully. Elizabeth Maxwell glances around at the square, hmming at all of it, then back the way they came. "Wonder what's going on back with them..." she shakes her head a little bit, looking around. Pyotr Zagadka shrugs as he slowly turns around, looking up at ALL the lights.. and the people.. everything.. he inhales deeply, coughs once, and grins even more. "I don't know, Elizabet." he says, dropping the H as he usually does. "I don't know any you enough to guess, da?" Heather O'Leary arrives from Manhattan. Ryan Rivers arrives from Manhattan. Heather O'Leary walks into Times Square, arm linked in Ryan's. She is smiling, and she looks around to see where the rest of the group might have gotten to. If the worst happens, she can call the Cell Phone Liz has... but that would be slightly embarrassing Elizabeth Maxwell nods at Pyotr, looking at the lights some herself and hmming at them. "I've never been here either, for note. Not right into the square..." She's stopped not far from where they were, just into the square. Heather O'Leary pokes Liz in the back, "What are you looking for?" the poke, while not hard, could cause shivers, cause she knows nerve points. The Shivers wouldn't be pain shivers either. Elizabeth Maxwell indeed does shiver, smiling happily, and wrapping an arm back around Heather. "Just looking around. Never been right in town..." Pyotr Zagadka nods and looks back at Elizabeth. "When I was child, i always dreamed of coming to Amerikca." he says. "The Empire State Building and Statue Liberty. Were always signs of hope to me." He smiles and nods to Heather and Ryan." Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Pyotr, and smiles at Liz, "Well, there is pretty much anything you want here... what do you feel like buying? Best Clothes shops are on the East side of the square. Ladies anyways. Men's Clothes, Kid Clothes, and Toys are on the North. Electronics and the like are on the West. The south side, the side we are on, are specialty shops. Restaurants are mixed in all over..." Not to mention, Freedom Network Building, Along with ABC... Ryan Rivers merely lets Heather go back to Elizabeth, getting ready to say something before a certain vibration interrupts him. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his own cell phone. After looking at who it is, his expression sobers a bit. "Listen guys... You go on ahead... I really need to take this call, but I'll catch up later." He just gives a quick glance toward Heather before starting to make his way through the crowds. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Ryan a little worriedly, raising her eyebrows. and nodding. "Oh." She smiles at Heather and hmms, then. Heather O'Leary glances at Ryan, and nods slightly, "We'll be staying at the . Reservations under my name." Pyotr Zagadka hmmms and suddenly realizes.. he doesn't know what he wants. "I... I don't know where to start." Ryan Rivers nods. "You got it... Shouldn't be more than half an hour or so..." he says before he vanishes completely out of sight. Elizabeth Maxwell oohs at Heather, and smiles. "That sounds nice..." Heather O'Leary winks at Liz, "So where to first?" She glances around, and smiles at a certain specialty shop. But she averts her eyes, before anyone can notice where she is looking. Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly and waves to Ryan as he parts, then looks to Heather and Eliza.. "Well.. IF you both want alone time... I mean.. I don't want be 6th wheel." -OOC- Heather O'Leary says, "Too bad, wanted to Take Ryan in to Fredrick's, and make him help me pick out something special to wear for Lizzie..." -OOC- Heather O'Leary says, "Maybe tomorrow" -OOC- Pyotr Zagadka says, "LOL" -OOC- Heather O'Leary poses for Ryan, "So, which one? The one with the hole where my nipples are... or" She changes real quick, "The one that shows off all of my butt, and comes with crotchless underwear?" :) -OOC- Pyotr Zagadka says, "Or how about the edible g-string in electric blue?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head at Pyotr, "No need for you to leave us. Donovan did and so did Ryan... If we wanted to be here alone, we could have not invited anyone to come along... Stay Pyotr? Please?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and pokes Pyotr. "Relax... We don't want to run you off, in the least." Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly and smiles in an embarrassed way. "Okay, I stay." he says softly. "Just.. I know how rare alone time with some you care about is when you live like we do." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "We have our own room... and a King Size bed..." She winks at Pyotr, "Besides, if you run off, I can't spend my Combat Pay on you." Pyotr Zagadka hehs and nods again. "Well, then.. Since money is involved..." he winks. He offers an arm to each woman. "Shall we?" Heather O'Leary accepts the arm, and says in her best Texas drawl, "Why thank you, kind sir..." She smiles, and than sighs, enjoying finally being somewhere where she can let her gaurd down, ever so much. -OOC- Ryan Rivers blinks at Heather... Falls off the MUSH to sleep. :) -OOC- Heather O'Leary HEHS! -OOC- Heather O'Leary flashed him right off the MUSH! :) -OOC- Pyotr Zagadka says, "WOOHOO!" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs, taking the arm and nodding. "Okay..." A Man in a suit walks up to the trio of LA Resistance folks. The guy has the look of someone either in the FBI, CIA, or maybe the Secret Service. He says to Heather, "Colonel O'Leary, The President would like to speak to you." Pyotr Zagadka blinks at this.... Then looks at Heather. "He joking, da?" he asks, slowly. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head at Pyotr. "Knowing how things are, he might not be." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes briefly, and says softly, "All right..." She checks her watch, and quickly converts 10:18 Pacfic Time, to the 1:18 Eastern. "The President is up late?" She glances at Pyotr, "No... Mr. Jackson here is the head of the President Secret Service detail..." She looks at Elizabeth, "Here... get the stuff you want..." She hands her a credit card, and if Elizabeth looks at it, she will see it has her name on it. She smiles and says softly, "If the President wants me to leave the group, I'll be resigning my Commission, Jack. You know that, right?" Jack Jackson nods, "I know that is not what he wants." Heather O'Leary nods, "Good. Had to get that out into the open." She releases Pyotr's arm, and says, "Lead the way, Jack." Yes, she knows the President's Head Secret Service Detail man, by first name. Jack Jackson nods and leads Heather to a waiting SUV. Elizabeth Maxwell waves to Heather. "Come back soon, honey. Thanks." Pyotr Zagadka frowns as Heather is led away. "But.. We were on VACATION!" he says. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yes, and I'm sure she'll be reminding the president of that. It's probably not serious, and related to other things. She should be back at the latest in the morning." Pyotr Zagadka sighs and nods and looks at Liz. "Still... Awwww. So where we go now? Neither of us been in New York before." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "I don't know where we should go first, really..." Pyotr Zagadka nods slowly. "Well.. What you want?" he asks. "that good place to start, da?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs a little, considering. "Hmmm... Food sounds like a good place to start for me..." Pyotr Zagadka oooohs.. Food. /NOW/ she's talking his language. "Always want Hot Dog from times square." he says. "Then again, what YOU want eat? Nice Restaurant?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and smiles, walking towards a stand. "A hot dog sounds good for now, actually. Hope they have the quarter pound ones..." Pyotr Zagadka rubs his hands together. "And Sauerkraut." he says happily. "And then? What you wanna buy first?" Elizabeth Maxwell unghs a little at that, laughing softly. "Not sure. I'd have to look around a bit." Pyotr Zagadka grins. "Well lets wander aimlessly for a little while.. with hotdogs." he says as he leads her to a cart. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Good idea. I'll pass on the sauerkraut for myself, however..." She shivers slightly. Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes. "But sauerkraut and onions bring out FLAVOR!" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit and rolls her eyes. "Fermented cabbage is not a flavor I want to be bringing out. I like ketchup and mustard on them, mostly. sliced in two on a bigger bun, mayonnaise also is good, with a little lettuce and tomatoes." Pyotr Zagadka bahs, but grins at the same time as he walks up to a cart. "Perhaps." he admits. "What about relish?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shrugs. "Eh... don't particularly like relish either." Pyotr Zagadka grins. He orders to quarter pounder for himself, with onions and kraut and cheese and the est of the works... "I will pay for yours, Elizabet.." he says. "So order what you want!" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shakes her head. "Just ketchup and mustard for mine." Pyotr Zagadka orders that for Elizabeth. and whatever drink she wants.. He gets a Dr. pepper himself. He then hands a few bills to the guy and says keep the change. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, and gets a Mountain Dew for herself, as normal. Pyotr Zagadka leads Elizabeth across the square as they munch away on gods greatest gift to culinary delight.. carefully making sure he doesn't get stuff on his chin and washing each bite down with mmm-mmm-good Dr Pepper. "Maybe we get present for Heather?" he asks as the thought hits him. "She has had bad time ov late.. and she taken away from vacation no mater how short a time. Lets get something nice for her." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "She needs to rest, is what she needs. Poor girl..." Pyotr Zagadka nods at this, polishing off one dog and about to start the other. "Da, true.. but still.. Lets get her something nice." he says. "I mean.. I know easier to get things for others then self." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, laughing, and nodding. She glances at her hot dog, and tries to gulp it down in four bites, to finish it off, taking a long drink of her dew after. "Suppose we need to finish our food, to go into anywhere..." '' LOG ENDS''''' Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG